Inking Flowers
by Scar The Potato
Summary: Elsa owns a sweet little flower shop, it's cute and relaxing, but then there are new shop owners next to her and they're almost the opposite. (one-shot)


**Ya'll have no idea how long I've been stuck on this one-shot...nearly a year!**

 **Anyway, this was actually a challenge me and my bestfriend gave each other. She's already uploaded her story and unlike mine her is a multiple chapter one. It's a prompt we found on tumblr about a flower shop and a tattoo shop next to one another. (her story is a Teen Wolf one with Sterik as it's pairing)**

 **On to the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Flowers._

Everyone loves flowers. Why wouldn't they? They smelled good and were pretty to look at. They hold meanings and are literally everywhere. They make people happy and just make the day seem brighter and cheerier.

Being a florist was really a dream job come true, especially if you're the owner of said shop. You get to smell the freshness each day and enjoy some light classical music while doing so. Costumers are generally always happy. It was a good place to work.

Until the new tenants settled in next door that is.

The serene feeling the flower shop had was crushed like glass as ear splitting metal music threatened to burst everyone's eardrums.

"What the Foxglove is that infernal noise?!" A platinum blond said as she covered her ears. She was happy there weren't anyone in the store. She just wanted to enjoy being back at work after getting back from vacation. She didn't need this loud noise that felt like it was disrespecting her ears.

With an angry huff she walked out her store, hanging a back in 5 minutes sign up. She looked up to the stores banner and clenched her fists.

"Ink it like you mean it, my Aster!" She growled before pushing the door as she entered. There was a ding above her head, but she doubted anyone could hear it over the loud music. A bouncy looking redhead popped up from behind the counter. She looked too young and innocent to be working in a place like this.

"Hello! My name is Anna how can I help you?" She was smiling from ear to ear. Once the blond walked up to the counter and could now see more of the girl she blinked. The girl was covered in tattoos.

"Uh, yes, I'm the florist next door and your music is really loud," the blond said and Anna held up a finger as she turned the volume down, a collective of whines was heard. There were two guy's arm wrestling at one side and another at a sketch desk on the other side.

"Dude's relax! The lady's talking, I can't hear shit!" she snapped at them, glaring before turning back to the woman in front of her.

"Actually that's why I'm here; your music is way too loud. I can hear it over my own, like I said I'm the florist next door," she said and Anna's eye widened.

"You must be Elsa, so nice to meet you!" The girl smiled and Elsa blinked.

"You know who I am?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yea, we moved in like a week ago and this girl with super long hair came in with a bunch of flowers to welcome us. Said her name was Ra-re-rap-"

"Rapunzel!" One of the men yelled.

"Yea, Rapunzel! She mentioned you. Sorry, we'll try and keep the volume down," the redhead smiled. Elsa couldn't help but feel a little warm from seeing that perfect smile. She reminded Elsa of a sunflower, conveying warmth, happiness, adoration- _wait…_

"Yes, well, thank you and welcome," Elsa said before making her way out the store hurriedly.

 _Well that was…something._

 **~A~**

Anna watched the woman walk out the store and turn to hers. Once the woman was gone she squealed.

"I call dibs!" Anna called and one of the men gaped at her.

"You can't just call dibs on a person!" He growled as he stood up and walked to her.

"I can and I just did, yer just sour 'cause you wanted to call dibs," she says as she sticks her tongue out to him.

"You don't even know if she's into woman!" He growled and she scoffed.

"Every woman is at the very least bi-sexual," she said smugly before adding, "besides did you see the way she looked at me? Yea, she wants me," Anna smirked as she leaned back on her chair effectively making it tip. The guys all laughed at her.

"Yea, she wants _you_ ," the guy snickers and she glares at him.

"Alright you two, knock it off," A different guy said as a costumer entered the store. Anna went back to her job as she worked on their website page.

Why was her brother always so mean? Damn Kristoff. Anna sighed. He was right though. Who says Elsa was into woman? Even if she was, she wouldn't go for Anna of all people.

Anna sighed and scrolled around on the internet looking for a new tattoo. When she was down in the dumps she liked looking for new tattoo ideas, it gave her focus and purpose.

Maybe a sunflower, she smiled.

 **~E~**

Elsa walked up to her little shop and tilted her head at seeing the redhead from yesterday stand in front the tattoo shop, smoking.

Ugh.

"That's bad for you," Elsa said as she unlocked her door. The girl jumped and looked to her.

"Oh, hi Elsa! Sorry was off in my own world," Anna smiled as she snuffed the cigarette before throwing it in the bin.

"I noticed. Why are you standing outside?" Elsa asked as she held her door open, frowning to the girl.

"Oh, I forgot my keys and my brother won't be here for another hour or so," Anna said shrugging.

"Would…you like to come in? Have a coffee?" Elsa offered, she didn't know why, maybe she was just being polite.

"Sure, I'd love that, but um do you maybe have tea?" Anna asked walking closer resting her hands in her back pockets.

"I didn't peg you for a tea drinker," Elsa blinked and Anna chuckled. The sound was so beautiful to the older woman's ears.

"Yea I know, bet ya also didn't know that I like classical music, that I can play the piano, I can name all the different brands of chocolate and also I know three languages," Anna smiled and Elsa looked impressed.

"Wow, that's very-wait, all the brands of chocolate?" Elsa raised her eyebrow as she led the redhead to the back of the shop where a little kitchen was.

"Oh yea, I love chocolate, like a lot, my blood is probably chocolate," Anna smiled and leaned against the counter as Elsa got out some mugs.

"Well then that narrows a list of things to buy then," Elsa said then froze. Had she just said that? Anna's eyebrow rose as she leaned to the blond.

"What do you mean by that Elsie?" Anna asked sweetly.

"Um, I just meant in general you know? Like if it were your birthday, people would know to get you chocolate," Elsa chuckled nervously. Anna nodded as she sat down at the small table.

"Good save," she smiles looking up to the blond as she finished making their tea.

"So Anna, how old are you? You look rather young to be working in a tattoo shop and to have all those tattoos," Elsa said as she sat down opposite the redhead, placing down their tea.

"Oh, I'm 21, been getting tattoos since I was 18," she smiled resting her arms on the table.

They talked and drank their tea till music started drifting into Elsa's shop from Anna's.

"Ah, people, I should go. Thank you for the tea Elsa, this was very nice," Anna smiled and Elsa showed her out before getting on with her own work.

The day wasn't very eventful just like the rest of the week and it past quickly. When Elsa was busy locking up she saw that the tattoo shop was still open. She walked over as she placed her keys away and peered in seeing Anna cleaning up. Well, more like singing with earphones in her ears as she did some rudimentary dances with the broom.

Elsa smiled and walked in hearing the girl sing.

" _That's the beauty of a secret,_

 _You know you're supposed to keep it,_

 _That's the beauty of a secret,_

 _That's the beauty of a secret,_

 _You know you're supposed to keep it,_

 _But I don't have to fucking tell you anything, anything,"_

Elsa listened in awe at this girls beautiful voice. She wasn't sure who the original artist of the song was or what song she was playing, but it sounded nice.

Anna turned just then and nearly tripped over her own feet at seeing Elsa standing there. She took out her earphones and blushed.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked, voice trembling.

"Not too long, but um, what was that song you were singing?" Elsa asked smiling gently.

"Oh, um, it's Strange Love from Halsey," Anna said biting her lip then held up her finger before making her way behind the counter. Elsa followed and watched the girl plug in her phone then fiddled with the stereo.

The song Anna was listening to started to play. Elsa watched the girl walk back to her and her movements matched the song.

Elsa blushed as the starting lyrics started and Anna smiled to her. Anna gripped Elsa's hand and pulled her into a makeshift waltz. Elsa found it easy to match the girls' moves as her voice matched the woman singing. Elsa preferred Anna's voice over this Halsey woman. They kept dancing when the next song started and Anna sang with that one as well.

Elsa felt her heart beat increase and her cheeks flush more. Anna felt the same as her eyes never left the beautiful older woman. As the song started to drown away in their ears and their movements came to a stop, they just stared at one another.

"Elsa, would you…go out with me?" Anna asked hesitantly. Elsa swallowed thickly and nodded slowly.

"I would…like that," Elsa smiled shyly and Anna grinned.

"Good, how does tomorrow night sound? Semi-formal and leave your purse at home," Anna said and Elsa chuckled.

"Wow, thought this one through did you?"

"I might have thought about it after our little tea date the other morning," Anna admitted and Elsa shook her head smiling.

"Fine, what time?" Elsa asked as she secured her arms around the red heads neck. She felt Anna's fingers knead her lower back muscles.

"How about 7pm? I'll pick you up?" Anna smiled and Elsa nodded. They separated and Elsa gave Anna her address before they said goodbye. Once Elsa had gone Anna cheered as she jumped up and down. After she finished cleaning happily.

 **~IF~**

Elsa was surprised to see Anna waiting for her with a pretty nice car. The woman was wearing a rather nice black skinny and a green dress shirt with a black over jacket. Elsa herself was wearing a light blue dress with a silver clutch bag.

Anna's face was pulled into a stunned smile as she looked at the blond. It made Elsa blush slightly.

"Am I dressed right?" Elsa asked softly as she stroked a strand of hair in behind her ear.

"Elsa you look…wow," Anna smiled.

"You look dapper yourself," Elsa smiled back and joined the girl at the car.

"I didn't think you'd drive a car like this, a bike yes," Elsa chuckled as Anna opened the passenger door for her.

"What? I can't have an Audi TT?" Anna chuckled before getting into the driver's seat. They drove to this really nice Italian restaurant at the edge of town. Elsa said she'd never been to one before and Anna just smiled saying she hadn't either.

"This place looks great and the food smells amazing," Elsa smiled as they sat down. The ambiance was great and romantic; some couples were dancing slowly to some music in the middle of the floor. It was really great.

"So I think some red wine would be lovely," Anna said as she turned to their waiter and ordered a bottle. She tilted her head at the look Elsa was giving her.

"Hey, just because I work in a tattoo shop and have tons of tattoo's, that don't mean I don't know how to be high class," Anna said as she stuck out her tongue. Elsa chuckled, covering her mouth with her hand.

"I never said that Anna, I'm not high class myself," she said and raised an eyebrow at the chuckle Anna gave.

"The tattoo shop, Ink it like you mean it, me and my brother own it," Anna said and Elsa's eyes widened.

"At such a young age?" Elsa asked and Anna nodded.

"Our parents wanted us to stay close to home and do something we both loved. They got us the shop and all we had to do is get the necessary qualifications," Anna explained before biting her lip, "But don't see me as a spoiled kid, I'm an adult that works for my money just like everyone else," she added. The redhead felt Elsa rest a hand on hers.

"All I see, is a very energetic and ambitious young woman," Elsa smiled and Anna blushed slightly. The two looked over the menu before giving their orders. The waiter poured the wine for them and they each took a sip.

"So Elsa, tell me about your flower shop," Anna smiled as she gave her full attention to the blonde.

"Well, I worked there since I was sixteen and after the owner passed away she left it to me in her will. I've been taking care of it ever since," Elsa smiled and Anna looked to her in awe.

"Wow, that's really amazing. So you really love flowers," the redhead said and Elsa nodded.

"It's not just beautiful and smell nice, it has meaning and they look different in every region," Elsa said and Anna bit her lip.

"What is it?" Elsa asked and Anna lifted the woman's hand up, kissing her knuckles. Elsa blushed brightly.

"You're amazing," Anna whispered. Not too long after did their food arrive and the two ate and talked. It was an amazing night. They did get a few looks from other people, probably those not used to seeing two women enjoying each other this much. They laughed and Anna was very expressive with her hands and arms, even knocked a waiter tray over once, but luckily there wasn't anything on it other than a few utensils.

"Care for a dance?" Anna asked as their plates were taken away.

"I recall you already swept me off my feet last night, but I would love another dance," Elsa smiled and Anna offered her a hand as she stood. The two walked onto the small dance floor and slow danced. Anna's hands on the older woman's hips and Elsa had her hands on the younger girl's shoulders. The only other couple on the dance floor were cooing at how cute the two young love birds looked. Both girls blushed at the old couple's musings and smiled to one another.

"Is it safe to assume we are…a couple now?" Anna asked softly. Elsa gave a playful smirk.

"A couple of what?" She asked and Anna chuckled.

"Would you be my girlfriend Elsa?" Anna asked and the blonde smiled.

"Yes, I will," she said and kissed the younger woman softly. Just a peck. Anna stood with that same goofy wonderment smile.

"I actually didn't peg you for someone into girls," Anna admitted making Elsa giggle.

"In truth, millennial's have the highest percentage of queer people than any other generation, so the probability that I was anything but heterosexual was high," Elsa explained.

"Wow really? That's fascinating," Anna beamed. Elsa giggled and smiled to the redhead.

"Smart and beautiful," Anna said dreamily making Elsa blush slightly.

"Trying to flatter and charm me on the first date?" The blond asked.

"Oh, I don't think I have to try when it's the truth my dear sweet Elsa," Anna smiled and lead them back to their table as the song ended. Their night ended soon with Anna paying for the dinner and taking Elsa home. She walked her up the few steps to her door.

"So this is goodnight," Anna said softly as she held the blonds finger tips, stroking them with her thumbs. Elsa bit her lip as she looked to the girl.

"I've never dated before but…would you…like to come in for a cup of tea?" Elsa asked hesitantly. She watched the girls eyes widen and a blush covers her cheeks.

"Just so were on the same page, when you say, 'cup of tea' do you mean," Anna left the question open.

"No Anna, what I mean is, let's go play scrabble," Elsa said rolling her eyes playfully, "yes I mean it as a metaphor," Elsa said blushing.

"I-I would love to," Anna said feeling a little shy. Elsa smiled and unlocked her front door. They both entered and Anna went to sit down on the sofa in the living room as Elsa went to go make them some tea.

"It's a lovely place you have," Anna said and smiled as the blond joined her after the tea was done.

"Thank you, if it weren't for the flower shop I probably wouldn't be able to afford it," Elsa said as she sat down next to the redhead, their knees touching.

"I'm sure you would have done just fine," Anna whispered as she rested her hand over Elsa's knee. The older woman bit her lip and leaned forward. Their lips met and Elsa was surprised at how soft the tattooed girls lips where.

Anna moved her free hand up to stroke the blonde's cheek, drawing her in for a deeper kiss. They're not sure how long they were kissing for, but long enough for their tea to run cold and for both to be panting for breath.

"I-I think that's far enough for a first date right?" Elsa asked as she panted. Anna smiled as she nuzzled her nose against the older woman's.

"We can take this as slow as you like Elsa," Anna said softly before giving the woman another kiss. This one more filled with reassurance than lust.

Elsa blushed slightly and nodded. They both giggled at the undrinkable tea and decided to call it a night. At the door they kissed again before Anna happily skipped back to her car.

Maybe she would get that sunflower tattoo after all.

* * *

 **Well I hope ya'll liked that!**

 **Catch ya'll in a different story!**

 **X3**


End file.
